The Time Traveler's Wife
by Sheblet
Summary: Based on movie of the same name. AU. Ever since Jane was 6 years old she's been involuntarily traveling backwards and forwards in time to random events - though some less random than others. Along the way she falls in love.
1. Normal

**The Time Traveler's Wife**

**Chapter 1:**

**Normal**

Angela Rizzoli had a wonderful singing voice.

Jane remembered this specifically from her childhood, even before she'd started randomly travelling back to see the woman.

"Join in, Janie," her mother called back to the six year old, all dark brown eyes and silky brown hair. Janie could only dream of having such lovely hair – her own was curly and wilder than a lion's mane.

Janie sang along with her mother, but it wasn't long before she hated the way her voice conflicted with her mother's. Her own voice was high and reedy, cracking on certain notes and ringing off key. Eventually she huffed. "I can't sing!"

"Sure you can," her mother assured her.

"Pa said I can't carry a note in a basket," Janie grumbled sadly, crossing her arms.

"Janie, your Pa was _kidding," _sighed Angela, and Janie could practically see her making a mental note to whack her husband later.

"I wish I could sing like you, Mama," sighed Janie sadly.

"But you're not supposed to sing like me. You're supposed to sing like _you._"

Janie supposed that made sense, but she didn't have time to dwell as her vision was suddenly filled with bright headlights. She saw her mother's eyes widen in the rearview mirror. Neither Rizzoli made a sound, bodies tense and still. Her mother actually seemed calm as she began violently turning the wheel, trying to avoid the skidding semi. The harsh braking jolted Janie foreword and her head collided with the front seat, drawing blood.

Then they were spinning, and the front of their car collided with the semi, and she heard the squealing and crunching and impact and she closed her eyes –

When she opened them, Janie was back home. And her Pa was there, and her Mama, and….

And Janie. Janie was there. She could see herself, cuddled up against her mother while the older Rizzoli sang. Her father sat at the piano, accompanying his wife's voice.

Janie was there, but she was also _here, _in the hallway. She knew she was alive because her head still ached and the slightly chill air cooled her naked skin and _where were her clothes – _

She was suddenly warm and tingly, and immediately after she found herself standing naked in the snow, watching as a semi collided with her mother's Taurus.

"Mama!" she cried. "Mama!"

She started to rush forward, but a hand grabbed her. "Janie!" a deep, husky voice commanded, and Janie turned. "Janie, there's nothing you can do," said a tall, lean, curly haired woman as she knelt before the girl.

"But my Mama-"

"Listen to me, Janie, I haven't got much time. Just now, you were in the car, spinning. And then you were suddenly at home, and it was two weeks ago, and you watched as your parents were making wonderful music, while you listened. You watched yourself. And then you were back here. Right?"

Janie nodded, dazed. She was scared and she felt sick and even though it was cold and she was naked she was still sweating –

"You travelled, Janie. You time travelled, just like I did to come and see you. I'm you, when you're all grown up. I know you don't understand now but you will, someday. But I just don't want you to worry. Okay? You're going to be fine, kid."

And then a blanket was being wrapped around her, and a kiss was planted firmly on her forehead.

"I have to go. But I'll see you again, I'm sure," said the tall version of herself with a wink. And then, the pair of slacks and the button down fell, empty and lifeless, to the ground, as Jane disappeared.

And little Janie was left alone.

* * *

"Dammit," groaned Jane as she appeared back in the evidence basement. "Korsak is totally gonna punch me." She gathered her clothes from the floor and hurriedly pulled them back on in case anyone decided to drop in. She then grabbed the file she'd been looking for and headed back up to the bull pen.

"Jesus, it took you long enough," said Korsak, sounding surprised but not annoyed, thank God.

"You have no idea," sighed Jane, slumping in her seat. Behind her she heard "Hello, I'm Maura Isles, the new medical examiner. I have the results from an autopsy..?"

"Yes, our lead detective Rizzoli can help you with that," said Korsak's voice. Jane groaned, then heaved herself to her feet. She turned to see an extraordinarily beautiful woman. Maura Isles reeked of class and sophistication. She had perfectly coiffed hair, wore a dress that probably cost more than Jane's entire wardrobe combined, and a pair of impossibly high heels. Not only that, but she held herself with a poise Jane could never hope to achieve.

However, the woman reacted with something not quite akin to poise when she saw the detective. "_Jane_?" she all but screeched at the detective.

"Uh…. Yea?" Jane asked, confused. "Do I know you?" She didn't mean to sound rude, but travelling always made her sick and cranky.

Maura was unruffled. "Yes! Well…you will. I mean… no. No you don't know me. But I know you."

Jane frowned. Was this woman insane?

"I'm sorry," giggled Maura. "You told me this would happen, and that when it did I should act normal, but… but I'm not really acting normal, am I?"

"No," Jane couldn't help but chuckle. "But that's okay. Normal's overrated, anyhow."

Maura smiled brightly. "Listen, um… would you… would you want to have dinner with me tonight? I could explain everything, then…"

"I don't know…" said Jane uncertainly. She was still a bit worried that perhaps this woman was unstable.

"Jane, you and I have been planning this dinner for _ages._"

"We have?"

"Yes. At the Dirty Robber. It's your favorite."

"Yes… it is," agreed Jane, baffled.

"So…. What do you say, Detective?" Maura's eyes were hopeful, and Jane found herself unable to say no.

"Yea… okay. Yea, sure." Maura's eyes all but turned into small golden suns at her answer, and Jane felt an equally golden glow inside her stomach at the sight.

"Excellent! I'll meet you there at 7?"

"Sure."

"Okay!" Maura smiled and wandered off, obviously forgetting to deliver the results. That was all right. Jane would get them tonight…. At dinner.

How strange.

"Janie's got a daaate, Janie's got a daaate…." Sang Korsak under his breath.

Jane chucked her pen at him.

Later that night, Jane put on her best pants and a nice, deep purple v-neck. She never really went to dinner with other human beings, and she was kind of…. Well, excited.

Unfortunately, it was when she was brushing her teeth in preparation that she felt warm and tingly all over.

"Shit," she opined, before her tooth brush clattered to the floor, next to her empty v-neck and slacks.


	2. Gone

**The Time Traveler's Wife**

**Chapter 2:**

**Gone**

When Jane opened her eyes, she was in a basement. Not like the evidence basement. This was a _true _basement, all dank and drippy and dark.

A low moan sounded somewhere to her right, followed by a gentle murmuring. When Jane turned to look, she nearly vomited.

A woman, no older than Jane, lay on the dirty floor, a wound on her head bleeding profusely. Her hands were impaled, stuck to the floor by a pair of rusty scalpels. She was whimpering softly.

Hovering over the woman was a haggard, older man wielding a scalpel. He stroked her face, and his shadow kept Jane from seeing the woman's features.

"Hey!" Jane shouted, ignoring her current state of undress and startling the woman. The man, however, looked unimpressed. Instead he looked pleased.

"Jane." The name slithered from his lips as if he were speaking to a lover. "So nice of you to join us."

And when he moved she could see her own face staring up at her, terrified, hands impaled to the ground.

* * *

When Jane arrived back in her bathroom, she kneeled over the toilet and vomited violently. She couldn't get the image of her hands out of her mind…. When? When would it happen? Would someone save her?

And then she remembered. _Damn. What time is it?_ She ran out to her living room and looked at the time. 6:50. "Oh, sweet Jesus," Jane sighed in relief. It only took her five minutes to walk to the Dirty Robber, and even less time to get dressed. She'd make it. It'd be just in the nick of time, but she'd make it.

"Jane, are you all right? You look a little peaked," was the greeting she received when she found Maura in a booth five minutes later.

"Gosh, thanks, you look fabulous too," said Jane sarcastically. Maura looked unfazed.

"I was merely inquiring."

"I'm fine."

Jane ordered a beer, but no food. Her stomach was still turning. Maura got a salad and some fries with the idea that Jane would eat them.

"I suppose I should start explaining," Maura said.

"Yea, probably," Jane agreed.

"Well, sometime in the future, you'll start going back to visit me when I'm a little girl. That's how we meet. Actually… I'm not sure I should tell you this," Maura explained, looking a little uncertain.

"I think I deserve to know," insisted Jane.

"Well, you told me we'd meet, and eat here, and we'd become best friends," said Maura.

"Mm. I told you all that?"

"You did."

Jane took a swig of her beer. "Then it must be true."

A small smirk graced Maura's features. "Indeed."

Jane narrowed her eyes at the ME. "You're acting different."

Maura looked confused. "Oh? How so?"

"You're acting all… calm and professional. Earlier when we first met you practically screamed at me."

Maura smiled fondly. "I was merely happy to see you, Jane."

Jane didn't really know how to respond, so she settled on "I guess so."

"What about you? You really don't look well, Jane." She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially "Did you travel?"

Jane looked startled. She still wasn't used to someone knowing about her time travel. "Actually…. Yea. How did you know?"

"You always look a bit ill after traveling. Whenever you came to visit me I would bring you tea. You would get so sick."

"I can't wait to visit little-kid-Maura," Jane blurted suddenly.

Maura merely smiled. "They were lovely times. You'll enjoy it." Her eyes took on a far off quality. "You were always so good to me. I was never lonely when you were around."

"Did you have a reason to be lonely… before me?" asked Jane softly. She found herself drawn to Maura, found that she wanted to know more about her and, above all, make her happy.

Maura looked thoughtful. "I suppose I did. But we won't get into that now. You'll find out, in due time."

"I hate time," grumbled Jane. Maura chuckled.

"Take me back to your place, Jane," Maura said abruptly.

"Uh… what?"

"I want to see where you live. I'm curious."

Jane winced as she thought about the state her apartment was chronically in, but for some reason agreed. "Sure. It's really close by, actually."

"Great!"

When they arrived, Jane made Maura cover her eyes while she "straightened up" which really just consisted of chucking all of her dirty clothes into the hamper in the corner and kicking assorted random objects beneath her bed.

"It suits you," said Maura.

"Gee thanks," said Jane sarcastically. Maura giggled. "No, really, Jane. It's homey. Lived in."

Jane smirked and for some strange reason leaned into Maura. "That's just a nice way of saying my apartment looks like shit."

Maura leaned in as well, until their noses were touching. "Language, Jane," she breathed, and not a second later their lips melded together and fireworks were exploding in Jane's head.

Maura couldn't be happier. This was what she'd wanted since she was young – for Jane to be hers… all hers.

And she was. Jane's hands were sweet, one on her back, the other cupping her face. The kisses were at first fevered, but slowed to a calm, gentle rhythm.

"Mm," grunted Jane, in what Maura assumed was pleasure. She smirked against the detective's lips. But then Jane started to tremble violently, and then she wasn't there at all.

The warmth faded from her lips, the feeling of Jane's hands disappearing. An unoccupied v-neck fell to the ground before her, and Maura felt an unacceptable amount of disappointment.

"Damn," she sighed.


	3. Meet the Monster

**The Time Traveler's Wife**

**Chapter 3:**

**Meet the Monster**

It was raining.

Jane folded her arms across her bare chest and took in her surroundings. An alleyway, and a dark one, considering it was night time. There was a building behind her, an old metal door the only entrance. Jane took her chances and busted it open with the blunt force of her shoulder. She was lucky enough to find herself stumbling in the back way of a low budget Salvation Army type deal, with no alarm system on the back door. Apparently, the owners thought the heavy steel door was enough. They obviously hadn't taken into consideration Jane's experience with breaking into assorted establishments in search of clothes.

Jane pulled on some undergarments, an old hoodie and some jeans in record time, then threw on a windbreaker for good measure. She went out the way she came and headed for the road, to try and get some idea of where she was.

As she walked the streets, Jane's mind went back to her kiss with Maura. It was so… right. It was like…. Like everything in her life that didn't make sense was suddenly obsolete, because Maura made sense and that was all that mattered. And even though, in reality, she'd only just met Maura, she felt like she already knew her. Perhaps because it was simply meant to be, perhaps because it was obviously already in her future…. But whatever it was, she was grateful for it. And for once, she couldn't wait to get back. Because this time, someone was waiting for her.

Through her musings, Jane noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Across the street was a park, and it almost looked like…. She squinted her eyes. No, she was imagining it….

Was that…. A little kid? In the rain_? At this time of night_?

Jane's inner cop began coming up with _all _of the reasons this was dangerous, and then that same inner cop gave her no choice but to cross the street. Feet striking wet pavement, she moved fast, worry building in her chest.

"Hey!" she called.

A tawny head looked up at her, piercing blue eyes burning into hers.

_Where had she seen those eyes before?_

"Hi," said the boy quietly. He then went back to slowly pulling apart a grasshopper that had apparently drowned in the rain.

"What're ya doin' out here in the rain? And at night!" Jane crouched before him on the wet ground where he sat on his haunches, dissecting the insect.

"Just playing," he said casually. Jane was pretty sure pulling apart dead grasshoppers wasn't exactly every child's ideal version of "play" but, boys would be boys…..

"Oh yea? Are you havin' fun?"

"I supppose."

There was a pause in which Jane was suddenly overwhelmed with uneasiness. Something about this boy just wasn't right. He seemed… off somehow. He didn't speak like a little boy. And what kid chose sitting out in the rain, in the dead of night, pulling apart insects as a fun activity? She almost got the same vibes from him that she got from the sickos her job introduced her to. _But he's just a little boy_, she thought, and shook the feeling away. _He's just eccentric_.

"Do your parents know where you are?" she asked, gently.

"I doubt it."

"Won't they worry?"

Another pause. "…. I doubt it."

"Oh, now. That's not true." Jane felt her heart crack a little. She didn't want it to be true. Child neglect…. It hurt her soul. Once, during an investigation, she had discovered a young girl locked in an attic. The child had obviously not only been starved, but abused as well. And not just physically…. Jane hadn't slept for a week after, images of the girl's battered body and protruding ribs, plus the idea of what her supposed "father" had done to her all haunting the soft hearted detective.

"Yes, it is," the boy said, and the way he said it was so…. So cold, so emotionally detached.

"Well, you should… probably go home anyways. It's not safe out here for little kids." Jane was unsure of what else to say.

"I'm plenty safe here." The boy's eyes looked at the insect with disinterest, his voice hollow. Jane swore she saw the grasshopper twitch.

"If you say so," she sighed sadly. She knew she couldn't force him to do anything – she didn't know him. She didn't even know where she was, and her cop status was probably meaningless in whatever time period she was in. And maybe he was right – maybe it was safer for him here. She didn't know what his home life was like.

Jane stood and turned her back, prepared to walk away and out of this boy's life forever. But a soft voice stopped her, and would eventually change that plan.

"What's your name?"

Jane turned. Those terrifying blue eyes stared into her soul, and her stomach dropped out. He was looking at her almost hungrily.

"I'm Jane Rizzoli." She smiled kindly.

"_Jaaaaane_. What a lovely name." He said this with a smile, as if it pleased him. And that smile… it was absolutely unnerving. Like he was smiling for all the wrong reasons.

The grasshopper began twitching, garnering the boy's attention once more. Looking mildly put out, he took a nearby stick and impaled the grasshopper, slowly, taking his time. When he was finished, he had thoroughly pinned it to the rain-soaked earth, effectively stilling its furtive movements. He looked satisfied with his work, gazing upon it almost lovingly, then returned his haunting gaze to her.

"I'm Charlie. Charlie Hoyt. It's _so _good to meet you, Jane Rizzoli."


	4. Relief Next To Me

**The Time Traveler's Wife**

**Chapter 4:**

**Relief Next To Me**

When Jane reappeared in her bedroom, she found a sleeping Maura in her bed – lights still on, book in her lap, back propped up against the headboard.

Jane's favorite BPD sweatshirt and basketball shorts were folded up on the end of the bed, waiting for her. She stared at them for a moment before becoming momentarily overcome with emotion. No one had ever done something like this for her – waited up for her, left her clothes….

It was as she was pulling on the shorts that she saw the tea waiting on the bedside table. It had since grown cold, but Jane drank it anyway. Never had anyone exerted such thoughtfulness towards her. Nobody had made it through her random disappearances and/or tendency to show up naked anywhere from ten minutes to several hours later to care that much.

"Maura," Jane whispered, pulling the book from Maura's lap with one hand and brushing back honey blonde curls with the other.

"Mm," groaned Maura as she stirred. Her eyes opened to slits and she regarded Jane and her surroundings with momentary confusion, looking about her in a puzzled manner, before recalling where she was and why.

"Why're you still here?" questioned Jane fondly, and Maura sat up a bit straighter, eyes clearing.

"I didn't suppose you'd want to be alone when you returned. I must have fallen asleep."

"Looks like it," smiled Jane. "Would you like me to take you home?"

Maura looked slightly disappointed. "Could I… Maybe stay?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Of course you can."

Jane lifted the covers and waited till Maura was properly settled before gently pulling the duvet up over the ME. She then turned off the light, and crawled in next to Maura. She felt immediately comforted by the presence beside her, and felt herself relaxing.

"So, where did you go?" Maura murmured, regarding Jane in the dark, one arm tucked beneath the pillow.

"I don't know when or where it was, but I met a little boy. He was totally creepy, like… the Shining creepy."

"Oh?" Maura giggled.

"Yea, totally. His name was Charlie. He was at the park, at night, _in the rain, _torturing a grasshopper."

"Goodness," gasped Maura, looking unnerved.

"I was thinking something more along the lines of _what the fuck."_

"Jane," sighed Maura, but she was smiling.

"You love my sailor talk."

"It's true."

Jane sighed contentedly and pulled Maura close to her. "Maura Isles, I just met you…. And this is crazy…."

"Are you making a terrible pop culture reference?"

Jane was a bit surprised she'd caught on. Maura didn't seem the "pop culture" type. "….. Maybe."

The two chuckled, then Jane grew serious. "But no, seriously. I only met you today, but I feel like I've known you forever."

"Technically, you have. Well, in my world you have. In yours it hasn't happened yet."

"Mm," murmured Jane. "Maybe that's why. It's written in the stars…. Ew, that was cheesy, wasn't it?"

Maura's breath came out in a quick, gentle puff against Jane's neck as she exhaled a giggle. "A little." Then, the honey blonde stroked Jane's smooth face. "So young… compared to when I first met you, I mean."

"That's a little backwards, isn't it?"

"Maybe so. But I don't mind."

And they spent the night like that, tangled in each others' arms and more content than either could ever remember being.

Maura dreamed of the meadow.

* * *

_Her parents were ignoring her existence again. Whenever this happened, Maura made herself a little picnic to have in the several acres of meadow behind their house. She would take her favorite red quilt and a few essentials – peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a bottle of apple juice, and maybe a bag of grapes. And she would simply…..escape. If she was going to be alone, she might as well enjoy it._

_ Today was different, however. She wasn't alone. She discovered this as she was laying out the quilt._

_ "Hey!"_

_ Maura turned, confused. "Hello?" she called when she didn't see anyone._

_ "Hi there," said a low, husky voice from the bushes. It sounded nice enough, but Maura wasn't one to trust talking bushes, so she regarded them with uncertainty when they asked if she could do them a favor._

_ "It depends what it is," she replied._

_ "It's real easy. You just gotta hand me the blanket."_

_ "Maybe I should get my mother," said Maura nervously._

_ "No! No, don't, please. Just…. Just give me the blanket and I'll go. Okay?"_

_ The sincerity in the voice convinced Maura. "Well…. I suppose that's all right. But you must give it back. It is my favorite."_

_ "Of course," said the voice emphatically, and Maura handed over the blanket. A tan hand reached through the bushes and grabbed it carefully away. The bushes rustled, the voice grunted, and then a most fantastic sight greeted her._

_ It was a woman, wrapped in Maura's favorite quilt. Tall, lean, and tan despite the sickly ashen coloring her face had acquired. The grey streaks in her wildly curly dark hair were the only indication of her middle age. She smiled down at Maura, who currently found herself lost in a pair of soft, tired-looking brown eyes._

_ "Hi, how are ya?"_

_ "Good. Why are you naked?"Even Maura was blunt as a child._

_ The woman chuckled softly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

_ "I might," said Maura._

_ "Okay. Promise not to think I'm weird?"_

_ "I promise."_

_ "Okay, c'mere." The woman sat back on her heels, crouching to Maura's level, and Maura stepped cautiously closer. "I'm a time traveler, from the future. Whenever I go to a different time, I don't get to bring my clothes with me. It pretty much sucks."_

_ Maura stared for a moment, processing whether she should consider this woman insane or not. Eventually, she decided._

_ "Prove it."_

_ "What?" The woman asked, looking like she'd expected a different income._

_ "I might believe you, but only if you provide me with more evidence."_

_ "Gosh, all right," said Jane, looking impressed. "Your name is Maura Isles. You're adopted. Your parents are Constance and-"_

_ "So you know things. That doesn't prove you're a time traveler."_

_ "You're a tough one," the woman looked amused. "Well, if you hang 'round long enough, you'll see me disappear. Or, how 'bout this. I'll come visit you again, next Tuesday, right here. Sound good?"_

_ "All right. I'll be here," agreed Maura._

_ "And could you bring me some clothes? Just so I don't have to always wear your favorite quilt," she winked. "Preferably something your father won't miss. I don't do dresses."_

_ Maura giggled, mostly at the prospect of stealing from her father. He rather deserved it._

_ "My name is Jane, by the way. You can call me Janie, if you want."_

_ Jane's face had taken on a strange, glowing quality. It soon began to fragment into specks of light, her smile fading in the glow._

_ "Okay, Janie. Wait! You promise you'll be back next week?"_

_ "I promise, sweetie!" The blanket fluttered to the ground._

_ Maura believed her._


	5. Never

**The Time Traveler's Wife**

**Chapter 5:**

**Never**

Jane and Maura were married on a beautiful fall day.

It had taken a little getting used to for Maura's parents, but, in their words, they were a "hip, new-age couple who didn't care whom it was Maura loved, as long as she was happy."

Maura didn't believe them. She was pretty sure they said that just to get rid of the topic, so they could busy themselves with "more important things." Jane told her she was being silly, and that resulted in a tickle fight which soon turned into a makeout session.

So, all in all, life was good. Jane's younger brothers and father, who lived in Florida, would come up for the wedding. They had taken even less convincing ("We always knew, Janie," they'd say).

Maura looked beautiful in a white dress with no straps and a lovely necklace. Jane, of course, didn't "do dresses," and opted to look dashing in a tux.

"How do I look?" she asked Korsak, studying herself in the mirror.

"Pretty damn handsome," answered Korsak.

"Cool," sighed Jane, nervously running a hand through her loosely tumbling curls. "Damn, I forgot deodorant."

Korsak stood before the full-length mirror on the wall, straightening his jacket and making last-minute touch-ups to his salt and pepper hair when he heard "Shit!" from the bathroom. The sound of something clattering to the ground followed shortly after.

"Janie? You okay in there?" Korsak side-stepped to peak into the bathroom, where he found the deodorant lying next to Jane's discarded tuxedo.

"God damn!" he shouted. "What do I do? Oh God…"

* * *

"Mommy, why's that lady naked?"

"Fuckin' hell," growled Jane, seeing several pairs of eyes staring at her through glass. Behind her, gorillas ambled casually about, completely disregarding her. Jane ducked behind a rock and was grateful to find a steel door there, and was even more grateful when she found a rack with a couple zoo uniforms hanging from it behind that door.

"The universe hates me," she mumbled as she made her way out into the main zoo area, shoving past excited children and weary parents in her anger. "The universe fuckin' hates me. Like, are you serious? Jesus…."

Jane stopped when she saw a familiar tawny head in front of the lion exhibit. Granted, it came up a bit higher this time, but Jane knew who it was immediately.

"Charlie?"

The head whipped around, revealing familiar, piercing blue eyes set in a slightly older face.

"_Jane." _The way he said it sent shivers up her spine. "I saw you naked, in the gorilla cage." He smiled, as if pleased to think about it. The idea that he saw her disturbed Jane greatly for some reason. "Why did you do that, Jane?"

"Uh…"

"And why don't you look any older? Science says you should look a bit older. Why don't you look older, Jane?" He almost seemed to enjoy this interrogation.

_All right, why the hell not._

"You really want to know?"

A twitch of his lip. "Of course, Jane. I'd like to know a lot about you."

_O-kayyy…. _"All right. Promise not to laugh?"

"Why would I laugh at you Jane?"

"Because, Charlie. I'm a time traveler."

There was a pause in which Charlie admired a lion devouring raw meat.

"Science is wonderful. Don't you think? It's constant. I like things that are constant – that means they can't threaten me. The lion will always kill the lamb, and nothing will ever change. It's comforting. Do you know what I mean, Jane?"

Jane couldn't respond. She didn't know what to say. A part of her had the feeling Maura might understand this boy more than herself.

"Science also says I shouldn't believe you. It says that what you are implying is impossible. But I'll believe you, Jane. Because you're you."

Jane was beginning to feel warm and tingly. She backed away, into the shadow of a nearby tree.

"I never stopped thinking about you, Jane. Did you know that? Never. Do you think about me, Jane? Say you do."

But Jane was gone, in a flash of bright gold light.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted Korsak when she got back, throwing her tux at her and turning around.

"Oh, like I can control it!" shouted Jane. "How long was I?"

"Just a few minutes. You should still hurry, though. And don't forget your damn deodorant this time, Jesus."

Jane threw the aforementioned object at him through the bathroom doorway.

The wedding, despite the momentary panic, was beautiful. They played one of Jane's mother's recordings. Maura cried. Jane cried but later claimed she didn't. No one teased her about it.

The only downside was, later that night, as the couple lay peacefully after their _honeymoon, _Jane couldn't get Charlie Hoyt's voice out of her head.

_I never stopped thinking about you, Jane._

_ Never._


	6. Wait

**The Time Traveler's Wife**

**Chapter 6:**

**Wait**

_Sure enough, Jane returned that Tuesday. And Friday. And every day that she promised._

_ "Janie!" Maura greeted, ecstatic when, as promised, Jane emerged from the bushes, long legs and arms filling out her father's clothes beautifully._

_ "Hey, kiddo," Jane smiled, her face tired and worn. It hurt Maura that travelling made her Janie so sick, so she always brought some tea along to their picnics – even though Jane grumbled about the taste, after drinking it she'd always announce how much better she felt._

_ "Come sit down," said Maura kindly, grabbing Jane's large hand with her small, childlike one. "I brought you some toast. It is easy on the stomach."_

_ "Aw, no double cheeseburger?" Jane pretended to sound disappointed, but she was grinning._

_ They sat in companionable silence, but Maura was distracted. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Jane's hands. She'd noticed the scars a few other times, but hadn't turned her full attention to them until now. Puckered, slightly red and angry, the scars marred both of Jane's hands – on her palms and on the backs. Maura didn't like the way they were a different color from the rest of Jane's beautiful, tan skin – though nothing could diminish the woman's beauty, the scars were certainly unsettling._

_ "Janie?" Maura finally gathered the courage to say._

_ "What's up?" Jane asked around a mouthful of toast, her appetite having returned with a ferocity Maura couldn't fathom. She was sure that the brunette had hollow legs._

_ "What happened to your hands?" All at once, Jane went deathly pale again and abruptly stopped eating. Fear seized Maura's heart for a moment, for she was sure the woman might faint._

_ "Never mind," the child retracted the question quickly. "It doesn't matter. You don't have to tell me."_

_ It took Jane a few moments to come back to herself. "I'll tell you, my little princess," she said gently, reaching to cup Maura's cheek, still round with baby fat. "someday, when you're older."_

_ And though her curiosity burned as it always did, Maura was content with that answer. She could wait._

_ She would always wait._

* * *

When Jane finally returned after disappearing for 2 weeks, she was extraordinarily dirty, a little bruised, and completely silent.

Maura ushered her into the bathroom where she started the hot shower and helped Jane to stand under the steaming water. 15 minutes and a good scrub-down later, she dressed the detective and let her sit on the couch in silence, the television on mute.

After another half hour of this, Maura finally broke the silence: "Do you know how long it's been, Jane?"

Jane looked up with haunted eyes, but Maura's rising anger did not squelch under that gaze.

"Do you?" Maura repeated, voice rising.

Jane dropped her gaze again and said quietly, brokenly, "I don't know."

"2 weeks, Jane!" Maura burst out. "You were gone for _2 weeks, _meaning I was here, alone for 2 weeks! I had to make up excuses for you at work, and I had to come home to an empty house. It was like you didn't exist anymore. I didn't know if you would ever return!" She had been choking up throughout this speech, and now she burst into howling sobs.

Something inside Jane broke, and suddenly she was crying, too. And they were both rocking and clinging to one another and whispering apologies and raining butterfly kisses down on each other.

When both of their tears had subsided and the rocking had stilled, Jane murmured, almost inaudible, "If you want to leave, I… I would understand."

Maura pulled her face from the crook of Jane's neck, looking alarmed. "_What_?"

Jane flinched. "I know it's hard…. Being with me. I always go away, and you shouldn't have to deal with wondering if I'll ever be back. So, if you…. If you want to…"

"Jane Rizzoli-Isles, you look at me right now!" And Jane did. "I will never, _ever _leave you, nor will I ever want to. You are beautiful and wonderful, even in spite of your…. _Gift. _You are my everything, and I will always be here. And I will always wait for you."

And wait she did.


End file.
